Finding Tim Templeton part 13 Tim Templeton's Initiation
Finding Tim Templeton part 13 Tim Templeton's Initiation Transcript (It was night, and Tim Templeton was sleeping) Timon: Psst. (Throws a small rock at Tim Templeton) TImon: Tim, Tim (Timon throws alot o small rocks on Tim Templeton) Tim Templeton: Huh? Timon: Suivez-moi... Follow me (Tim Templeton starts following Timon) Po/Mushu/Alvin: (Chanting) Dumbledore: State your name Tim Templeton: Tim Dumbledore: Brother Po, proceed Po: Tim! New comer of Brown and Tan, you have been called forth to the summit of Mount Volcano, to join with us in the fraternal bonds, of tank hood Tim Templeton: Huh? Tigress: We want you in our club, kid Tim Templeton: Really, you mean it? Po: If, you are able to walk through, The Ring of Fire! Po: (Whispers) Turn on the ring of fire, the ring of fire. You said you could do it-- The Ring of Fire (Timon turns on a Geyser) Po/Mushu/Alvin: (Chanting) Mushu: Fire, fire, let me--Ow! Po/Mushu/Alvin: (Chanting) Tigress: Isn't there another way? He's just a boy! Timon: (Wailing) Po/Mushu/Alvin: (Chanting) (Tim Templeton wlks through the ring of fire) Dumbledore: From this moment on, you will now be known as... Snake bait Po/Mushu/Alvin: Snake bait! Hoo, hoo, ha! Dumbledore: Welcome, brother, Snake bait! Po/Mushu/Alvin: Snake bait! Hoo, hoo, ha! Dumbledore: Enough with the Snake bait Alvin: Snake bait! Hoo... ha Dumbledore: Okay, Snake bait's one of us now, agreed? Po/Mushu/Alvin: Agreed! Dumbledore: And we can't send him off to his death. Jinx is coming, in five days. So what are we gonna do? Dumbledore: I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're gonna help him get out of here, we're gonna help him escape Tim Templeton: Escape, really?! Dumbledore: We're all gonna escape Alvin: Dumbledore, please, not another one of your escape plans Fiona: Sorry, but they just, they never work Po: Yeah, why should this be any different Dumbledore: Now because we got him Tim Templeton: Me? Dumbledore: Do you see those vents? Tim Templeton: Yeah Dumbledore: You're the only one who can get in and out of that thing. What you need to do is take a pebble, get inside, and jam the fans. Do that, and the cage is going to get filthier by the minute. Pretty soon, Callaghan will have to move us to another zoo, and when he does, he'll take us out of the cage, and put us into induvidual big vans, then we run out from the back on the road, away from the cars, off the bridge, across the street, and into the forest. It's foolproof. Who's with me? Po: Aye! Timon Aye Fiona: Aye Mushu: Aye Alvin: I think you're nuts Dumbledore: (Sighs) Alvin: Hey, no offense kid, but, um, you're not the best walker Dumbledore: He's fine, he can do this. So Snake bait, what do you think? Tim Templeton: Let's do it Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) as Gill * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Anglerfish Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15